clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darktonian Realm
The Darktonian Realm is an area which has been completely seized by the evil Darktan. Darktan "bought out" (took over) a rundown building (previously called Weegee's Mansion), and established a locked headquarters where he can do his plotting in comfort. It hosts a ballroom, laboratory, dungeon, a dining table, and a throne room. Darktan removed the bedrooms, because he does not sleep. Background Darktan's trademark laugh was tracked here. Soon after, the evil creature, using the power of The Shadow Amulet, now placed somewhere in the castle, created a small outpost to do his bidding. The mansion/realm is an upgrade of the old mansion that was known as Weegee's Mansion. It was all done in one night. Map .]] The mansion hosts a ballroom, with eerie music playing in the background. This is where Darktan and his minions convene to form attack plans. In the underground cellar, there is a laboratory, which Darktan has turned into a factory. This is the place where he manufactures his Doom Weeds, and is the home of the Shadow Amulet itself. The dungeon holds captured PSA/EPF spies, which Darktan constantly plays Polka Music in the background, and starves each and every one of them. The last owner of the mansion, Weegee, also lives in the dungeons. The dining table is where Darktan feeds his ever-growing army, which the main delicacy is Doom Weeds, and there many forms of serving. Doom Weed Salad is the usual choice, it is a simple dish done by cutting the leaves up and serving to them on a plate. It is usually added with pizza toppings to preserve its flavour. The throne room however, is where Darktan is most found, commanding his minions to do his bidding. The throne room was not originally in the mansion, but Darktan believes it will bring him prestige. Dark Archons are the primary gaurds in the mansion; the roam the hallways 24/7. The main building in this area is Darktan's Estate. Huts and abandoned houses are found here, where they are a sleeping place for Darktan's army. Oddly enough, a Pengolian embassy is located here, but Darktan is not worried about it. Darktan's mansion also has secret entrances, leading to certain areas such as the dry-cleaning, the gauntlet and other assorted places. There is somewhat of a natural park at the back of Darktan's estate, but the problem is, it was all made by Darktan, and the natural park is infested with Doom Weeds, yet Doom Weeds are the only plant life available here. Image:Darktonian Realm.jpg|We were lucky enough to get this picture of Darktan's throne room. Patrick on Drugs.JPG|Jabba Muscus, the ultimate power of the universe. Inhabitants * Darktan is the "Forever Emperor", as he calls it, over this realm. He is usually found in the throne room, but the door to the throne room has 3 locks on it. * Robo-Gary can be found in the laboratory, although there is a rumor that Darktan is giving Robo-Gary a major upgrade. Robo-Gary manages the production of Darktan's factory. * WitchyPenguin usually haunts the ballroom, flying on her broomstick and messing up the chandelier. Darktan does not mind however, as he is more interested in conquering the USA rather than the condition of his house. WitchyPenguin is a high-rank in Darktan's army, whom has recently been awarded the title, Sargent. * Herbert Horror is usually found pigging out in the dining table, stuffing his face full of Doom Weeds until he can burst. Darktan likes the idea of Herbert Horror eating, as he believes that his "children" should always have a full stomach. Herbert Horror holds quite a prestigious title in Darktan's army, and is the second in-line commander. * Doom and Abyss Knights roam this area, usually standing at key points, such as the gate to the realm. They serve as gaurds, but the gatekeepers are very idiotic. * The lounge is designed for High Knights of Darkness, Doom Knights, and Abyss Knights. It includes a swimming pool, a pool table, a bar, a mini cassino, a bedroom, and a store room. The bedrooms have bunks. * Lava Puffles live here as Darktan's pets. * Xary lives in the mansion as well; he tends to roam the halls saying "hello" to everyone. He will usually get mad at himself for being nice (it's in the family). He is about the only Estate dwelling creature that sleeps. His preference is behind the door at Darktan's throne room. The downside to this is that if Darktan is angry, he will slam the door open and hit poor X. He also likes to play billiards, and will often play pool with various Doom or Abyss Knights on their breaks. He has yet to lose. * Dark Archons also roam the halls of the Mansion. They get a kick out of pranking X. * A Magma Puffle lives in a cage under the mansion. * Metal Explorer, and Manny Peng are forced to share a room. Metal Explorer sleeps in a large glass tube that releases blue gas that puts him to sleep. There's basically no gravity in the tube so he keeps afloat. Manny Peng sleeps in a Puffle Bed. The two often argue about what gets to be put in the room, and who gets to watch the TV. * Craáin Sensei and Coool41 live in a Japanese-themed room on the left side of the hallway. He often uses his Doom Weed Card on whoever enters (except for Darktan and Coool41). ** Since Coool41 is also one of the main generals for defending the Darktonian Realm, he has his own, tiny room, where he issues his orders. * Painful Bears practicly live at the Dinning Room. Like Herbert Horror, they love to eat and sometimes even bite pieces out of the table. * Dark Templars reside in the medical room. They help cure diseases that are quite common in the Realm due to the lack of hygiene. * Evil Pengy lives here above the realm inside a house on the roof. * Blary, one of Gary's brothers lives here in Evil Pengy's house but he was forced to stay here. * Mectrixctic has a room here for partying, but she usually dweels in the Underworld. * Maddieworld X and Willie Watt share a room in the castle. It is a meire dark pink and has stripes or blinding yellow on the walls and carpet. * Foamy has his own place, a much better one then the one the normal Lava Puffles have. * Shadow the Penguin resides in an average sized-room, with a window. Having a window is a big deal. * Marshmallow, a white puffle belonging to Indytig10, secretly sneaks into the Darktonian Realm to do service for Darktan. * WishFlyX and Goof E. share a room. They both get along but sometimes get into blowouts when it comes to X and the City posters. *Europea accidently walked into the dimension through a portal. She is sneaking around the castle trying to get inside info while trying to get out. *Sthomas or Mr Cow2 has a robotic room which can be transformed into a real robot! When he is not in his room or serveing as an ally he is trying to find Europea so he can torture her. Villains Everyone's a villain. DUH! Well, except for the prisoners... Resources Food and plant life is mostly consisted of Doom Weeds. Trivia * Professor Shroomsky is being (unknowingly) sent in to spy on the Realm. * Barkjon one time went here, and still has nightmares about it. *This is the final level in Tails6000 and the Secret Rings *Flywish wants to use it as his army's HQ, if they cant get Xorai's. *The realm was temporarly annexed after Darktan Anator reformed, but was taken over by Darktan II soon after. *The area is posted as a no-fly zone, due to the possibility of aircraft being shot down. *Xinston once kicked The whole castle, It collapsed but then WishFlyX quickly rebuilt it. *Shuckle X is curently traveling there See also * Darktan * Project:Capture Darktan * Mission: Not Likely * WitchyPenguin ---- *Darktan Media: **Darktan's Trademarked Laugh **Darktan's Torture Method ***You may need to install thistiny, Webmaster Approved program to view this and any other Wikia/Wikipedia sound. ---- Category:Rooms Category:Villains Category:torture Category:Countries Category:Homes